


Pink Slippers

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Post-Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: A gift makes Leliana wish that her beloved was with her.





	Pink Slippers

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sapatos Cor-de-Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840936) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 02 - Pink.

The pink slippers fit her perfectly, but they were so beautiful, so delicate that she was even afraid of wearing them. They came with a simple note, 'Saw them and thought of you,' only one line long, no signature, but Leliana would know who sent them even if she hadn't recognized the handwriting. It was the sort of thing that her beloved Warden always loved to do, shower her with gifts for no reason other than she found something that she thought Leliana might like. It was sweet, but no replacement for her presence. Leliana wondered how much longer they would have to live like this, apart while her beloved looked for a cure that might not even exist. As beautiful as the pink slippers were, they brought her more pain than joy, because they were another reminder that she was alone, that their days of traveling together had long since ended. The gifts were thoughtful, but Leliana didn't need gift, all that she needed was her.


End file.
